Gypsy
Biography & Background My parents gave me up for adoption after I was born. I can actually remember the day pretty clearly. We'd gotten up in the morning like everything was normal. We didn't have breakfast or anything, we didn't usually eat much. The weirdest thing was that we were all together. My mother and father spent most of their time away from one another. That day was different. They didn't say much to me or to each other until we got there. They both said their goodbyes to me. They made it seem like I would see them again later, except fir the bracelet my mother gave me. She wore it every single day. She slipped it off her wrist and put on my before she took my hand in hers. She looked over at my father who knocked on the door for the last time. Years went by quick in the orphanage, I discovered my magic a few months in. It was a charm spell I'd used to fix a vase I'd knocked off an end table. I was still so new. I thought my parents were coming back for me, but I still didn't want to get in trouble. I didn't have to worry about the vase. I did get caught using magic. There wasn't much of a punishment for that. It only meant that I had to be tutored along with the other kids who were having magical mishaps. There weren't many of us in the first orphanage. That changed within the next couple of years. We doubled in number by the time I started going to Hogwarts. After my third year I was sent to another orphanage, everyone had magic and there were no boys. It was sort of a home for girls. It was nice place except for all the tension between the girls there, it started to feel more like an asylum. A few of the girls had to be administered Calming Draughts for emotional outbursts. Life would've been boring without those. When the Healers realized that the outbursts were being faked just to get the draught we were all sent to different orphanages within four weeks. An investigation was launched to determine whether or not there was foul play going on. Nothing ever came of it. It might've been a stupid rumor. The last orphanage I was in may have been the best. I was one of the oldest, that could've made a difference. It didn't feel like I was being treated like a child anymore. In the three years before I graduated they took me on as an employee while I was still living there. They let me work for them long enough to earn the money I needed to leave. My old friend from the girls home; Lenore Mattingley, invited me to Estonia to stay with her. I never left. She eventually moved in with her partner and I took over her place as my own. When they split up and she needed a place to stay I was more than willing to let her take it. Personality & Nature Impulsive, self-absorbed, quarrelsome Charming, diplomatic, adventurous I don't take my freedom for granted. I was given a gift when my parents gave me up, the gift was independence. I've had to learn to do a lot for myself and I enjoy the feeling of accomplish I get from that. I'm a survivor, nothing can stop me if I don't let it. I don't like to take myself too seriously. There's a time for laughter, a time for crying and a time for those two to cross over. I don't see anything wrong with being the butt of the joke if the it's a hit. I'm going above and beyond to change the mood it can't hurt to play long. I love grand gestures to be big, dramatic, and over the top. I'm a romantic a heart and I'm not to specific about who I'm willing to be affectionate with on a temporary basis. My preference for a shorter than usual encounter shouldn't mean I can't be swept off my feet or that I can't put some effort into my own attempts to woo someone. Appearance & Looks My mother and father have similar features dark hair and light eyes. On close enough inspection anyone can see I have my mother's eyes and my father's hair. Possessions My wand Relationships C + E = G My father is a Pure-blood man by the name of Caspar Horvath. My mother is a Pure-blood woman by the name of Eila Swanson. Trivia & Tidbits :Libra; Born September 30th Category:Pure-blood